overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Alpha
Yuri Alpha (ユリ・アルファ, Yuri・α) is the vice-captain of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Yuri Alpha is a beauty with an intelligent look, wearing glasses and a choker. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets. Personality As shown in her Karma value, Yuri is good-hearted and one of the two "safe" Pleiades to humans. Thus, she felt relief when Ainz said not to kill humans without proper reason. When given permission to do as she pleases, she chooses to help people in destitution. She uses "boku (ボク)" as a first person pronoun when speaking in private, revealing a somewhat childish nature. Her behavior is strict like a teacher's. Due to her personality, she often works as a chairperson. Background Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Yuri Alpha greets Ainz upon his return to Nazarick in the Treasury with Albedo and CZ2128 Delta. Together they make their way through the Treasury's defenses with ease due to their undead and artificial statuses. Entering the inner Treasury the groups encounter Tabula Smaragdina. Sensing something amiss Albedo realized it was not so, and ordered for the impostor's destruction. Both CZ2128 and Yuri were hesitant to attack the form of the Supreme Beings. The situation was defuse when Ainz ordered Pandora's Actor to reveal himself. After Ainz had retrieved the World Items and bequeathing Pandora's Actor with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she later assists Pandora's Actor in moving treasure to the Throne Room. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Yuri Alpha participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon as a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with CZ2128 Delta. They fought against Evileye and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Trivia * Yuri's creator Yamaiko was also a teacher, and her weapon was also a pair of giant gauntlets. Yamaiko's personality might have influenced Yuri. * While other Pleiades members simply call each other by name or nickname, all of them call Yuri "big sis", treating her as the firstborn. * Yuri said that both CZ and Entoma are obedient children out of all her other sisters. * Shalltear Bloodfallen has hinted she might have a slight infatuation with her. Quotes * (To Ainz Ooal Gown): "Ainz-sama, why are these treasures not left in a heap like this? Even with protective magic applied, this cannot be considered a good state of preservation. Should you give the order, we will immediately get started with tidying up." * (To Nfirea Bareare): "I am Ainz-sama’s maid, Yuri Alpha. I am here to receive Nfirea-sama, Enri-sama and Nemu-sama. Will you permit us entry?" * (To Lupusregina Beta): "You’re terrible. You’re as bad as Solution. Why are my little sisters like this? Really, the only good one is Shizu… although I suppose Entoma isn't a bad girl." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Undead Category:Cooks Category:Brawlers Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick